Blame it on the Rain
by AkireAlev
Summary: "Tell me does she look at you the way I do , Try to understand the words you say , And the way you move ?Does she get the same big rush ,When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?Tell me am I crazy ,or is this more than a crush?" -Blame it on the rain My song fic about how Lucy feels now that Kendall and Jo are together.


**Blame it on the Rain**

**So I love he is we and all of her songs and the way she sings its amazing. If you haven't heard a he is we song then you need too. Anyways this is the very first song that I ever hear from them and when I was hearing it earlier today my head came up with this idea. I hope you enjoy my song fic thingy : D oh and this is all in Lucy's point of view **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything btr related of blame it on the rain by he is we**

_You, got me caught in all this mess,_

_I guess, we can blame it on the rain,_

_My pain is knowing I can't have you, _

_I can't have you._

Kendall Knight. It was all his fault that I was in this situation. He was that one that went through a lot of trouble to get a date with me. And when I finally say yes, Jo had to come into the picture taking Kendall away from me. Now don't get me wrong I'm not mad at Jo. She had nothing to do with what happened between me and Kendall.

I remember taking a walk at the Palm Woods park with Camille while she talked about her perfect relationship with Logan. I tuned her out a long time ago. As we were walking I saw Kendall and Jo laying down on a picnic blanket looking toward the sky. Kendall had his arms around Jo's body while she curled up next to him. They looked so happy together, a perfect couple. It hurt to know that I wasn't the one for Kendall. Sure he might have loved me at some point but his love for Jo was far greater.

_Tell me does she look at you the way I do , _

_Try to understand the words you say , _

_And the way you move ?_

_Does she get the same big rush ,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy , or is this more than a crush?_

Sometimes I wonder if Jo loves Kendall the way I do. Yes, I admit it, I love Kendall. At first I thought it was a silly little crush that would only last a couple of weeks ,but the more time I spent with him the more I realized it wasn't just a crush. It was so much more than that. Every time that we hugged our cheeks brushed and it was so amazing. I would always feel my heart pound against my chest like if was going to pop out at any minute.

The guys would always comment about the way I looked at Kendall before she came. Logan would always tell me that my eyes would shine with an intense love and I would get a silly smile of face. He told me he had never seen a girl look at Kendall the way I did not even Jo. Sure when Jo looks at Kendall you can see the love she has for him through her eyes but it's not as strong as mine.

_I catch my breath,_

_The one you took the moment you entered the room._

_My heart, it breaks of the thought of her holding you. _

I still remember when we first met. When I saw him that first time he just took my breath away but I couldn't let that show, so I called his music cute and he was so determined to prove me wrong. At the end I gave in and told him his music rocked but not because of the music. It was because of him. He was just so amazing ,but I wasn't ready for a relationship and neither was he. Ever since, every time he walks into a room I just catch my breath.

Right now I bet Kendall and Jo are somewhere being a cute couple and cuddling. My heart just breaks at that thought. Of Jo being in Kendall's arms when that could've been me in his arms. Sometimes I wish that Jo stayed in New Zealand so I could've had my chance with Kendall, but that's never going to happen now.

_Maybe I'm alone in this ,_

_But I find peace in solitude knowing, _

_If I had but just one kiss this whole room,_

_Would be glowing,_

_We'd be glowing,_

_We'd be glowing._

I can't explain what I felt when Kendall kissed me in the elevator before Jo showed up. My heart just exploded with happiness. I felt that I was glowing. We were both glowing with happiness. It was short, but that short kiss was the best that I ever had. I poured all the love I had for Kendall into that kiss, but I guess that wasn't enough.

That's all in the past now though and I have to move on, and I will. it's just going to take a while. I'm now in a cab with my guitar by my side going to a new place where there is no Kendall. I wish him and Jo the best of luck because they did look truly happy together even if I know my love for Kendall is way stronger than Jo's.

_Does she look at you the way I do , _

_Try to understand the words you say , _

_And the way you move ?_

_Does she get the same big rush ,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy , or is this more than a crush?_

_( is it more than a crush?)_

**There my song fic thingy is now complete: ) I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Horrible? I need to know so leave me a review and I will love you forever. : D**

**I have a question for you guys: have you heard of he is we and if you have what's your favorite song? **


End file.
